


Birds of Prey of Earth 23

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Flash (TV series), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Scorcher escapes Kara finds out she and Clark aren't the only superheroes.





	

“Kara!” Alex’s voice rang through the frequency that only Kara and her cousin could hear. “We need you at the DEO. Now!”

Kara perked up and walked out the door mumbling about random excuses to Snapper before reaching the roof a changing in the air. Even with her speed and flight it still took Kara about two to three minutes to get to the new DEO building if she didn’t want to smash through buildings. She couldn’t phase through walls like J’onn. 

She went through the new main window (Rao she loved J’onn for adding it) before heading for the front desk, where Winn, Alex and J’onn all stood. “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?”

“Aliqua Oajex a.k.a. Scorcher has escaped.” Winn said pulling up her file from the DEO archives. “Last night Agent Britt led her to our maximum security prison in Opal City. After we were briefed by Kara’s mother we realized she was a Desolatie and we had a cell there that could be modified to hold her. She uh…” He began again before biting his tongue.

“Yes Agent Schott?” J’onn asked.

“On the way to the prison she um… Well it started to rain. And she started screaming, and I quote ‘I’m melting!’”

“Are you serious?” Alex asked.

“Um Yes.” Winn said. “The Convoy panicked and tried to get her away so that she wasn’t getting hurt and that’s where she escaped.”

“What time was this?” Kara asked confused she wasn’t briefed. "Why wasn't I alerted?"

“You aren’t a full time Agent; you have stuff to do outside of this. We were able to manage before you came on.” J’onn said. 

“Shut up Kara.” Alex said, good naturedly at her sisters raised sarcastic eyebrows.

“Well anyways…” Winn said spinning back around. “We had a team meet up with her to cut her off in Hub City but the majority of them are in Hub Memorial with third degree burns. Traffic cams caught her headed towards Blüdhaven.”

“Finally some good news.” J’onn said. “Looks like you won’t be need Ms. Danvers... Where'd she go?"

"What?" Winn said. "Oh yeah she was gone as soon as you said Blüdhaven. Wait why is that good news?"

"We have people in Blüdhaven." Alex answered. 

"Wait. The DEO doesn't have agents stationed in Blüdhaven. I checked."

J'onn smiled before asking, "Who said they were DEO agents?"


End file.
